Le Cheval Fou
by Nnana
Summary: Un jour Bella rencontre un mystérieu inconnu, cette danseuse au Crazy Horse pourra-t-elle se permettre une quelconque relation avec cet homme si séduisant ?
1. Crazy Horse

Le cheval fou

« Aller Bella! Ça va être à nous dans 2 min, dépêche toi!

-Oui, c'est bon j'arrive! » criais-je à ma partenaire

Pff, quel monde de fous. Il fallait toujours que j'aie un show toute les deux minutes, impossible de souffler 30 secondes. Entre le changement de costume, et le remaquillage je n'avais pas une minute à moi.

Enfin bon, au début on m'avait prévenue que malgré mon physique plus qu'avantageux aucune faveur ne me serait octroyée. Ce boulot me plaisait. Certes, ce baladé presque nue devant une salle comble de gens de tout âge, ce n'était pas vraiment le rêve de toute jeune femme mais bon. Des dizaines de filles tueraient père et mère pour avoir ma place dans le légendaire « Crazy Horse ».

Ce travail ne me laissait presque aucun temps libre, mais une jolie somme arrivait sur mon compte à la fin du mois. Et cela m'évitait aussi de trop penser, ce qui ne m'avais valu que des ennuis.

N'étant pas très pudique sur scène et assez extravertie, m'afficher à moitié nue chaque soir devant des centaines de personne ne me posait pas de problème. En revanche l'expliquer à mes parents aurait été plus dur, et sans doute y aurait-il eu des pots cassés, aussi ai-je préférés ne rien leur dire. Cela m'évitait pas mal de problèmes et en même temps m'en causait d'autre comme : « Mais où travail-tu donc ma chérie ? », « Ce cabinet d'avocats me paraît excellent. » ou encore « Il faudrait inviter ton patron à dîner à la maison, tu ne crois pas ? » me répétaient Charlie et Renée à chaque fois que je pouvais me libéré et aller manger chez eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ?

-Non je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. Tania, tu pourrais me passer le string bleu pailleté s'il te plaît ? Sur la chaise là-bas, merci.

-Aller les filles ! On bouge son joli petit cul et on va faire son show !

-C'est bon Mike ! » lui répondirent-on en cœur.

Pendant que j'essayai vainement de me tortiller dans tout les sens pour enfiler ce foutu string, les dernières notes de musiques du numéro précédent se faisaient entendre. Ce serait à moi dans quelques minutes et je n'étais même pas prête !

_Bon respire Bella, calme toi et vas-y enfile-le._

Yes ! Enfin, ouf !

Je sortis de derrière le paravent et observais ma minuscule loge d'un œil nouveau. Mes posters de vieux films me paraissaient plus lumineux que jamais, les bouquets de fleurs posés ça et là dans ma petite loge embaumaient l'air, la lumière des néons me semblait éclatante. Tout me parue plus réel et à cet instant, la larme à l'œil, je su que Tania avait raison, j'allais avoir mes fichus règles ! Cela me faisait toujours ça avant, je devenais émotive et grognon.

« -Bella c'est bon ? Aller magne tes fesses ! » me souffla Tania avec un air inquiet.

Me dirigeant vers la scène, je rajustais mon bustier pailleté bleu assorti à mon string.

Tania et moi on s'était rencontré lors d'une séance d'entraînement que nous prodiguais le boss, à savoir Mike. Celui-ci était le fils de l'ancien proprio, à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Un beau blond, bien fait, gosse de riche pourri gâté, dont tout le monde s'étonnait qu'il arrive si bien à faire fonctionner la maison.

Tania, pour sa part, était devenue en peu de temps ma meilleure amie. Nous faisions tout ensemble, lors de nos rares vacances, n'ayant pas de petits amis. Cette belle brune, au teint mat et aux magnifiques yeux bleus océans, savait s'amuser et n'oubliait jamais de montrer qu'elle avait un corps superbe. C'était le genre fille, qui après quelques verres d'alcool passait de mecs en mecs dans les boites de nuits.

Moi je n'étais pas de ce genre la, malgré mon job, je n'aimais pas particulièrement me donner en spectacle en dehors de la scène. Pour ce qui est du physique, mes formes valaient celles de Tania. Taille de guêpes, jambes extra longues, cheveux de doux et soyeux, yeux couleurs chocolat, dans la bande du Crazy Horse, plus d'une me jalousais. « On ne se fait pas que des amis dans ce milieu, me répétait sans cesse Tania, et puis plaire à tout le monde, c'est plaire à n'importe qui ! »

Malgré cela ma vie sentimentale était plus vide que l'espace qui sépare les deux oreilles d'une mouche (_une mouche, ça possède des oreilles ?). _Quand un garçon me plaisait, je me rendais compte, bien vite que tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était mon corps.

_Mais, bordel ! Je n'étais pas une poupée gonflable !_

Tel une somnambule, j'effectuais mon numéro de danse, accompagné de Tania. Nous bougions nos corps au rythme de la salsa entraînante que diffusaient les haut-parleurs ingénieusement dissimulés.

Cela faisait presque trois ans que je travaillais au Crazy Horse, et pourtant, chaque soir, la salle comble de gens me rendait nerveuse, telle une gamine qui allait se produire devant un parterre de parents, pour le spectacle de l'école.

Je repérais tout de suite les habitués, ces gens qui avaient fait, au fils des années, de ce cabaret leur seconde maison. Certains étaient bedonnants, frisant la soixantaine, d'autre nous jetaient des regards lubriques et se gardaient bien de se lever, d'autres encore étaient des veuves fatiguées par la vie, qui venaient ici par habitude, en souvenir du bon temps. Je pouvait reconnaitre leurs visage sous les plumes et la dentelles. Soudain, mon regard fut comme attiré par une vision onirique, un homme vêtu entièrement de noir m'observait avec attention. Taillé en V, pas trop grand, cheveux brun savament ébouriffé, un sourire énigmatique posé sur ses lèvres sensuels. A première vu cet homme séduisant était tout à fait mon genre. Son regards posé sur moi provoqua une miriade de frissons dans mon dos. Mais malheureusement , ce bel apollon portait un masque. Soirée costumée oblige.

_Et merde !_

Je fini mon show et fila vers ma loge, plus troublée que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. En repensant à lui quelque heures plus tard dans mon lit, je me senti rougir. Je ne dormi pas très bien cette nuit la, agitée par des rêves pour le moins érotiques.


	2. L'inconnu est toujour celui qu'on croit

**Penser sans arrêt à quelqu'un que ce doit être obsédant**

**PDV de l'inconnu**

Quelle femme! Emett avait eu une super idée de nous emmener dans ce cabaret français pour changer, après cette interminable réunion. Ces tergiversions à n'en plus finir avaient le don de me mettre en boule. C'était le premier contrat d'une longue liste, du moins je l'espérais. C'était dans ce but en tout cas que notre père nous avait envoyé en France.  
Lorsque j'avais commencé dans le métier, tout me venait facilement, grâce à mon sublime sourire et ma gueule d'ange tout me tombait presque tout cuit dans le bec. La chance du débutant? Sans doute. Plus tard tout ceci s'était corsé.

Pour ce qui était des femmes, tout me venais beaucoup moins facilement. Mon air séduisant me servait bien sûr, mais ma timidité me jouait des tours. En plein rendez-vous il m'arrivait, de renverser toute sorte de chose sur les vêtements, pour le moins coûteux, de mes compagnes. Ce qui bien évidement les rendaient furieuse. Ma vie sentimentale se limitait très souvent à un premier rendez-vous avec de sublimes créatures, ceux-ci se soldant inévitablement par un échec. Mon ego en était secoué, surtout quand l'une d'elles, m'avait, rageusement, jeté à la figure toute sorte de noms d'oiseaux. Je dois dire que je m'étais rapidement rendu à l'évidence: je n'étais pas un homme à femmes.

_A qui le dis-tu? Hé patate!_

Me retournant toute la nuit, je ne pensais qu'à la femme du cabaret. Qui était-elle? Où habitait-elle? Pourrais-je la revoir?  
Le lendemain en allant travailler je ne pensais qu'à elle. Et au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, je me rendis compte que je rêvais de plus en plus à elle.

_Comme si c'était possible!_

Les jours passaient, de rendez-vous téléphonique, aux salles de conférence, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Aucune femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, au premier regard. Toute mon attention avait été concentrée sur une seule personne. Cette jolie brune à la tenue provocante à côté de l'inconnue ne m'avais pas intéressé, tout autour de sa silhouette était ausculté dans mon souvenir, il n'y avait qu'elle. Peut-être qu'à force d'y repenser, avais-je sublimé son image. Mais peut importais.  
Je finissais des dossiers avec mon frère, lorsque celui-ci me pris en flagrant délit:

" Donc le dossier Pavel on laisse tomber, vu que nos concurrents nous ont comme qui dirait, couper l'herbe sous le pied. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur le dossier Eton, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-...

- Frérot! Je te parle là!

-Hein! Quoi?

- Non, je te demandais ton avis sur la marche à suivre, mais apparemment tu avais l'air plus occupé à penser à une femme. me dit-il avec un sourire attendrit. Une belle française aurai-t-elle déjà sa place dans le coeur de mon frère ?

- Pas du tout! me défendis-je, déjà rouge comme une pivoine. Je suis simplement fatigué par le décalage horaire.

- Mouais. me répondit-il peut convaincu par mon argumentation d'adolescent boutonneux. Tu mens très mal tu sais? Ça fait 5 jours que tu ne devrais plus avoir aucun effets du décalage horaire. Tu pourrais au moins me dire à moi ton propre frère, qui est la fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil au point que ton travail en pâtisse.

- Je ne...

-Ne nie pas ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et puis lorsque tu pense à une femme qui te plait tu a toujours ce petit air niais.

-Emett pour rien au monde je ne te confierais la nature de mes pensées! La seule fois où j'ai eu le malheur de le faire, moi pauvre âme, pur et innocent, tu m'a fait du chantage et je suis rester ton esclave pendant tout un mois! Je sens encore l'odeur ignoble des sandwiches œuf/chocolats que tu m'obligeais à te préparer. J'ai subi tes vannes douteuses pendant au moins un an.

-C'était y'a hyper longtemps! Ça remonte presque au jardin d'enfant!

- Non, ça remonte à 8 ans quand nous étions au lycée. Je m'en souviens très bien! lui rétorquais-je

-Tu pourrais me remercier, parce que à défaut de te filer une petite amie je t'ai appris la vie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de la part de mon grand frère". lui criais-je alors que je quittais mon bureau pour aller chercher un café.

Emett était mon aîné de deux ans, c'est lui qui devait se charger de m'apprendre les fils du métier. En contrepartie de cela je l'aidais dans l'entreprise. Mais parfois j'avais du mal à le supporté. Malgré tout mon frère et moi nous nous adorions. Mes parents avaient eu trois enfants: Emett, Alice et moi. Nous étions inséparables lorsque nous étions enfants, maintenant chacun menais sa vie, ce qui ne nous empêchait pas de nous voir régulièrement. Jasper, l'associé de mon frère, étant le fiancé de ma sœur.

Tout le monde dans ma famille était pour ainsi dire casé. Comprenez moi bien je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mais pendant les dîner de famille, l'absence de compagne se faisait ressentir chaque fois plus fortement. Surtout quand mon frère remettait en cause mon hétérosexualité à table: "Quand est-ce que tu nous ramène quelqu'un?" ("quelqu'un" et non pas "une fille"!), "Il serait tempos de faire ton coming out." ou carrément "Il n'y as pas de honte à être gay mec! Je pense que tout la famille le prendrais très bien si tu nous annonçais un jour que l'élu de ton cœur ce nomme Boris."

En rentrant chez moi ce soir la, j'étais plus que jamais obsédé par l'image de cette femme. Il fallait que je la revoie. Aussi, je me jetais presque sur mon smoking, enfilant tout cela à très grande vitesse, chaussettes comprises, bien décidé à l'approcher. Je pris la clé de ma voiture, et sautais dedans. Je démarrais en trombe, tellement j'étais excité à l'idée de la rencontrer.

En arrivant dans le cabaret, je m'assis à une table et commandais un verre de whisky, en espérant de tout mon cœur que cela me donnerais le courage de lui parlé sans pour autant provoqué une catastrophe.


	3. Partie de cache cache

Je voulais dire un grand merci, à celle qui mon laissé des reviews et qui mon mit en Alerte Story et Alerte Author:_ Lorena13, Morganedu56, __,_ little-All-stars-secret, varnier leslie, christou57 et pyreneprincesse 

Je tiens à préciser que les reviews négatives peuvent être très blessantes surtout quand elles sont injustifiées, je vise particulièrement schtroumpf vampire, "écrit une histoire toi aussi et on en reparle, okay?"

**Nnana :P**

**

* * *

**

**Les réveils sonnent toujours trop tôt****.**

**PDV de Bella**

Ce soir était le dernier de la semaine, après je pourrais profiter de vacances bien mérité en compagnie de Tania.

Comme chaque fois, je me faisais plus belle que les autres soirs, en espérant que le bel inconnu daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Jusque là, mes efforts avaient été vains, en croyant reconnaître l'apollon je m'étais même ridiculisé. Mais pas facile de cherché quelqu'un, qui dans votre souvenir, porte un masque.

Encore un peu de blush et ce serais bon.

« Tania, je suis prête on peut y aller !

-Oui, une minute, j'arrive ! »

Elle me rejoignit en trottinant sur ses talons de 12 cm, me pris par la main et rajusta son string. De mon côté je m'inspectais de haut en bas, nos tenus étaient composées d'un chapeau haute forme pailleté bleu pour moi et vert pomme pour elle, d'un bustier de la même couleur, d'un string assorti, de collant résille, et enfin de chaussures compensé de 12 cm de haut. Je la contemplais à mon tour pendant que ma partenaire vérifiait ma tenue.

« Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur les dents, chérie. me dit-elle

-Oh merde ! m'exclamais-je en passant ma langue sur mes incisives. Ca va comme ça ?

-Oui. Allez prête pour le dernier spectacle avant 3 semaines de vacances ? me demanda t-elle rieuse

-Mais tout à fait ma chère » lui répondis-je en lui présentant mon bras à la manière des hommes d'autrefois.

Une fois sur scène, nous nous mîmes t-en place. A la seconde où les lumières s'allumèrent, mon regard le cherchait déjà dans la foule.

Nous avions tellement répété notre numéro avec Tania que je dansais sans y pensé, celles-ci étant toutes tournées vers la moindre parcelle de public que je pouvais apercevoir. Et soudain, telle une apparition, je le vis. Avec sa coiffure de saut-du-lit, son sourire sexy sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Aucun doute, c'était lui. Je voyais enfin son visage. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était tout à fait mon type d'homme : une mâchoire carré qui laissait deviné sous les lèvres tendres et charnues, des dents blanches et alignées, un nez fin et droit, des sourcils ni trop fournis ni trop peu ainsi que des petites mèches rebelles qui lui retombaient sur son front et qui faisaient tout son charme. Il était vraiment très beau, à peu près la trentaine, tout à fait mon genre.

Tania compris bien vite que je n'étais plus avec elle. Tout mon professionnalisme s'étant envolé avec sa découverte.

Lorsque le rideau rouge nous coupa du public, un bras me tira vers les coulisses, le comique du prochain numéro s'approchant déjà avec son micro. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! J'ai cru que nous allions nous planté ! s'écria ma partenaire

-Excuse moi, je ne le referais plus, me défendis-je d'une toute petite voix

-A quoi tu pensais ? » me demanda t-elle furieuse

Je répondis, car Tania pouvais se montrer très intimidante lorsqu'elle le souhaitait et je ne voulais pas rameuter toute la troupe.

« Je ne pensais à rien, je suis très fatigué c'est tout. Cela fait presque 1 an que je n'ai pas eu de vraies vacances. répondis-je d'un ton las.

-Mais encore ? insista t-elle

-…J'ai enfin revu le type de l'autre soir !

-Tout s'explique alors…Tu devrais aller le voir, sinon il risque de s'envoler. Mais fait attention quand même. me conseilla t-elle. Ya des détraqués partout.»

Suivant son conseil je me préparais, enlevant le reste de ma tenue, c'est-à-dire mon string et mon chapeau car les autres « vêtements » je les avais enlevés sur scène. C'était ça aussi le Crazy Horse. Me démaquillant pour me maquiller plus sobrement, je pensais en parallèle à ce que je pourrais lui dire, comment je pourrais l'aborder. Puis quittant ma loge, habillé de frais, je passais par plusieurs couloirs, descendis un petit escalier, tournais à droite, esquivais les plumes du numéro brésilien. Je me retrouvais devant la porte qui menait à la salle du public, solidement gardé par deus gorilles de l'autre coté. Reprenant mon souffle après ce presque marathon, je poussais la porte et atterris dans la salle sombre.

De toute part, des tentures étaient accrochées nonchalamment aux murs. Rouges foncé presque bordeaux, elles rehaussaient l'ambiance intime que voulaient donner le Crazy Horse. Le plafond haut, les petites tables éparpillées ça et là accompagnées de leurs chaises confortables et de banquettes de cuirs molletonnés, presque toutes occupées, la moquette moelleuse atténuant les bruits de pas des serveurs et des clients pendant les représentations, les tenues cocasses de certains,… Tout cela donnait un air très chic au cabaret.

Me dirigeant vers l'endroit où je l'avais vu, je repensais encore à la manière de l'aborder. Plus je me rapprochais, plus ma tension augmentais. J'essayais de me grandir sur la pointe des pieds, mais ma robe de soirée bleue nuit, trop serrée, et mes escarpins assortis, ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. Arrivant enfin dans la zone où je l'avais remarquée, je le cherchais du regard. Mais ne le trouvais pas, tournant ainsi 10 min, je décidais de m'asseoir à une table qui se libérait et commandais un martini bien frapper, terriblement déçu.

_A quoi tu pensais ? Tu vois un homme comme ça et tu t'imagine qu'il te regarde, qu'il va t'attendre, que vous allez prendre un __verre et faire connaissance. Quelle naïveté ! Il est peut-être marié, père de famille ou tout simplement gay. Ce peut être un coureur de jupons invétéré, qui même s'il t'avait remarqué, trop impatient, serais parti avec la première midinette venue._

C'est vrai, à quoi je m'attendais ? Je ne savais plus trop. Je finis mon verre, avec une petite flamme d'espoir, qui brillait encore très doucement en moi. Elle s'éteignit complètement lorsque je décidais de rentré chez moi.

Demain serais un autre jour. Je devais faire du shopping avec Tania puis aller rendre visite à mes parents. Je l'oublierais bien vite. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais parlé. Prenant mon sac, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

* * *

**PDV de l'inconnu**

Je l'embrassais tendrement, elle avait des lèvres si douces. Inclinant mon visage de façon à approfondir mon baiser, je jouais avec sa bouche. Notre étreinte ce fit plus érotique, nos langues se livraient bataille. Maladroitement, mes mains se promenaient sur sa peau de pêche, cherchant à lui arracher des soupirs. Ses mains à elle se baladaient aussi sous ma chemise, lentement, sur mon torse. Dessinant des ronds avec ses pouces sur mon ventre, mon souffle s'accéléra. Nos mouvements se firent plus précis à mesure que le désir nous consumait. Cessant de nous embrasser un instant, nos yeux se posaient la même question muette…. Ayant lu la réponse dans ses prunelles, je me fis plus pressent, ressentant le besoin de la voir nue sous moi à gémir sous mes caresses.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, je lui enlevais son haut. Elle s'attaquait déjà à ma chemise, qu'elle déboutonna en moins de deux. Cherchant ma ceinture, ma partenaire, me caressa le bas ventre, où mon désir pour elle devenait évident. J'avais fini de la mettre sous-vêtement, lorsqu'elle réussi à défaire mon pantalon. M'en débarrassant, je l'allongeais par terre, sur la moquette et commençais à faire des va et vient avec mes lèvres de sa clavicule à son lobe d'oreille, obtenant de multiples soupirs. J'allais découvrir ses seins lorsque…

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

« Foutue réveil à la noix ! Qui sonne toujours au mauvais moment ! » m'écriais-je en lançant mon réveil a travers la chambre d'hôtel.

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais allé au Crazy Horse et chaque nuit je refaisais ce même rêve.

Je n'avais pas croisé cette femme et pourtant tout mon être la réclamait.  
Je ne lui avais jamais parlé et pourtant sa voix m'était familière.  
Je ne l'avais admiré que 5 min sur scène et pourtant sa présence m'était nécessaire.  
Moi pauvre vermisseau, elle ne m'avait pas remarqué et pourtant j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire.

C'était peut-être ça le coup de foudre après tout.


	4. Rencontre

Merci à toute celle qui lise ma fanfic, c'est ma première et j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^

Ça a été plus long à venir mais en fait c'est que j'ai eu des petits problèmes techniques.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Surtout laisser des comm's c'est super important, ça compte beaucoup :P

Merci, Nnana

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Jamais deux sans trois**

**PDV de l'inconnu**

En arrivant au bureau, ce matin là, je croisais une superbe jeune femme avec de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux brun coupé court, des jambes interminables et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Ce n'était autre qu'Alice ma sœur qui sortait du bureau de Jasper. M'apercevant, ses joues se tintèrent imperceptiblement de rose et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises. Elle se dirigea vers moi d'un pas nonchalant mais ferme, bien décidée à me parlé.

« Tiens frérot ! Tu as dormi cette nuit ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as une tête à faire peur. me dit-elle tout simplement

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?

-Une sœur n'as pas le droit de venir rendre visite à son petit frère adoré sans que cela paraisse suspect ?

-Si, mais là, tu sortais du bureau de Jasper, si je ne me trompe pas. la taquinais-je

-Petit impertinent ! me dit-elle d'une voix haute perchée. On ne parle pas de cette façon à une aînée !

-Bon je te laisse, lui dis-je, c'est que je bosse moi !

-Mais bien sûr et la nuit, tu dors ? »

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. En me regardant sur l'étagère porte de documents en inox de mon bureau provisoire, je pris soudain conscience que ce qu'avait dit Alice était juste, j'avais vraiment une tête de macchabé. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ce matin ? Le manque de sommeil due au rêve, ne m'allais décidément pas.

Encore une fois toute la journée, la petite question qui m'avait emplie le cerveau ces trois derniers jours, trottais dans ma tête. Fallait-il ou non que je retente de l'approcher ? L'autre soir, je ne l'avais pas trouvé dans sa loge. Mais peut-être fallait-il que je persévère ? Et puis, si elle ne me plaisait pas, alors je pourrais toujours retourner aux États Unis, chercher la femme de ma vie. Ce soir libre comme l'air, j'irais une dernière fois tenté ma chance au Crazy Horse.

Fort de cette résolution, je me concentrais enfin sur mon travail, non que je ne travaillais pas avant, mais lorsque l'on n'est pas concentré, le travail s'en ressent. A 16h, il était peut-être un peut tard pour se réveillé, mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

XXXXXXX

Le soir, rentrant dans ma chambre d'hôtel, luxueuse certes mais néanmoins froide et anonyme, je me préparais avec soin.

Je pris d'abord une bonne douche chaude et y restais un bon quart d'heure, me détendant au maximum. Je sortis enfin et me séchais rapidement. Tournant mon visage à l'aide de ma main, je m'inspectais sous toutes les coutures devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain. Je me lavais les dents (on ne savait jamais), puis cherchais dans mes affaires de quoi me mettre en valeur sans pour autant entrer dans le cliché. Je choisis enfin après quelques hésitations. Je penchais vers la tenue décontractée classe, c'est-à-dire, un tee-shirt blanc, col en V, manches courtes sous une veste noir, avec un jeans bleu très foncé, presque noir et enfin des chaussures italiennes. J'allais de nouveau dans la salle de bain me contempler et je passais plusieurs fois la main dans mes cheveux pour leur donné la forme souhaité. Satisfait de mon image je mis ma montre et jetais un coup d'œil au cadran : 20h30, pile à l'heure.

Prenant mes clés, je démarrais la superbe voiture de locations que m'avait dégoté mon frère. Une Alfa Romeo noire superbe, avec un moteur puissant, une automatique naturellement, elle possédait un intérieur en cuir blanc très confortable.

Arrivant devant le Crazy Horse, je cherchais à me garer. Pas facile, facile, tournant en rond pendant près de 10 min, je réussi enfin à trouvé une place, non loin de l'entrée du cabaret.

J'entrais, trouvant une table, j'attendis en buvant à petites gorgées un délicieux cocktail de la maison. Bientôt, une heure s'écoula et pas de trace de l'inconnue, ni sur scène ni dans la salle. Je commençais à désespéré.

« J'attends encore trois quarts d'heure et je rentre » pensais-je amère.

Et les trois quarts d'heure passèrent sans que je n'ais même cru l'apercevoir. Je sortis enfin du cabaret penaud.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait trois jours que t'es en vacances et tu retourne déjà, au travail. Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?_

Je devais absolument trouvé cette broche, je l'avais laissé au boulot pensant que je pourrais la ramené plus tard, manque de chance, ma mère voulais que je la prête à ma cousine pour son mariage. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la laissée là?

Au bout d'au moins vingt minutes de recherche intensives dans ma minuscule loge (qui eu cru qu'une si petite pièce puisse contenir autant de bric à brac), je la trouvais. Essoufflée mais victorieuse je brandis bien haut l'insidieux bijou. La broche représentais deux fleurs, qui possédaient un cœur en rubis pour l'un et en émeraude pour l'autre, les pétales d'or massif étaient recouvertes par de petits diamants blancs. Un bijou d'une rare beauté qui était dans la famille de ma mère depuis des générations. Mais moi grande bordélique, je n'en avais pas pris trop trop soin.

Sortant pas la porte de derrière comme à chaque fois, je me dirigeais vers ma vieille Chevrolet rouge délavée, il fallait vraiment que je m'en achète une autre, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas d'argent.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par un homme qui marchais d'un pas fatigué vers une voiture du parking. Je ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, puis quelque chose dans ma tête s'alluma et je réalisais que c'était l'inconnu que j'avais tellement cherché.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, je le saluais:

"Bonsoir, monsieur.

-Bonsoir made..., commença-t-il avec un accent américain, puis stupéfait, il se rattrapa à une voiture pour ne pas tomber

-Ca va ? lui demandais-je

-Oui, très bien, merci j'ai juste cru avoir une hallucination"

Je me retournais mais il m'arrêta.

"Vous êtes bien la danseuse du numéro de salsa ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demandais-je le sourire au lèvres devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'avais du mal a vous reconnaître avec tout ses vêtements" me dit-il visiblement alcoolisé.

Outrée, j'accélérais le pas et décidais de l'ignorer et de monter dans ma voiture. Mais ouvrant ma portière trop brusquement, je tapais violemment la voiture d'à côté.

"Hé ! Attention, s'exclama-t-il, c'est une voiture de location !"

Réalisant soudain qu'il s'était garé, presque contre la mienne, je me calmais un tant soit peu. Je regardais la grande marque rouge que ma portière avait laissé sur son Alfa Romeo et décidais que c'était bien fait pour cette espèce de mufle. Aussi séduisant soit-il et aussi sexy que soit son accent anglais, ce mec ne manquait pas d'air. Démarrant ma voiture, je m'éloignais rapidement, le laissant seul sur le parking désert.

_Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu attire les détraqués ? Ce n'est pas possible tu doit avoir quelque chose de marqués sur le front, ou une pancarte au dessus de ta tête avec écrit en gros: "**Jolie fille cherche mufle détraqué**"_

Je rentrais chez moi les paupières lourdes et rangeais précieusement la broche dans mon coffre à bijoux. Le mariage serais dans moi de trois jours et j'étais demoiselles d'honneurs...

_

* * *

_

Laissez des comm's merci d'avance


	5. Discussions

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Voilà, ce dernier chapitre arrive bien vite mais, j'avais de l'écriture en retards

Merci à toutes celles qui lisent ma fanfic, je ne sait pas combien puisque vous ne me laissez pas de reviews...

Elles sont vraiment important et toute celles qui écrivent le savent, ça nous poussent à écrire encore mieux

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite

Vive Twilight !

:P

Nnana

* * *

**Chap5**

**L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le pré d'à côté**

**PDV de l'inconnu**

"Bonsoir, monsieur." me dit en français une voix féminine derrière moi**.**

Je me retournais et répondis:

"Bonsoir, made...", je découvrit alors avec stupeur la femme du cabaret. Elle marchais nonchalamment, le sourire aux lèvres et semblais se diriger dans la même directions que moi. Voyant que je manquais de trébucher, elle me demanda:

-Ça va ?"

Décidant d'être franc, je lui assurais:

"Oui très bien , merci, j'ai juste cru avoir une hallucination."

Voyant qu'elle prenait ma remarque au pied de la lettre en se retournant, je l'interrogeais:

"Vous êtes bien la danseuse du numéro de salsa ?

-Oui pourquoi ?"

Et comme un idiot je lui répondis:

"J'avais du mal a vous reconnaitre avec tout ces vêtements."

Ce n'est que lorsque la demoiselle afficha une mine outrée que je pris conscience de ce que je venais de lui dire.

_Mais quel crétin tu fait ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une chose a dire à une femme que tu cherche à séduire._

Comme si je ne le savais pas, mais ma fichue timidité me faisait parfois dire de ces truc. "Toujours tourné 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire quelque chose" me répétais sans cesse mon frère. Apparemment je n'avais pas retenu la leçon.

Entendant un bruit sourd, je regardais en directions de la jeune femme. Mais c'est qu'elle m'avait abîmé ma voiture !

"Hé ! Attentions, m'exclamais-je, c'est une voiture de locations"

Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, elle était déjà partis. Et voilà je me retrouvais comme un con, sur un parking, avec une superbe voiture amochée.

Comment allais-je expliqué ça à mon frère ?

_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité banane ! Que t'as voulu dragué une superbe nana mais que, comme un imbécile, tu l'as à moitié insulté " sans le faire exprès" et que pour ce venger elle t'a abîmé ta voiture._

Ouais et demain je me ferais défoncé...

XXXXXXXXXX

En allant au travail, le lendemain, je trouvais mon père en entrant dans mon bureau.

Carlisle Cullen était un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années mais qui physiquement paraissait en faire vingt de moins, comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Grand, blond, bien fait, il avait des traits très noble et un air aristocratique. A ce qu'on disait je lui ressemblais beaucoup, l'air aristocratique en moins bien sûr.

"Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour fils, me fit-il de sa voix sourde en me serrant la main.

-Quand est tu arrivé?

-Tard hier soir.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage maman et toi ?

- Oui, les sièges de la première classe sont très confortables.

-Tu as vus Emett ? Nous avançons sur le projet que tu nous as confié.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais si je suis là c'est pour te demander de reconsidérer ton refus d'aller au mariage de James. C'est ton cousin et toute la famille seras présente.

- Papa, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne souhaitais pas aller à ce mariage. Il m'exècre et c'est réciproque, m'énervais-je.

-Fils, je te le demande comme une faveur, soit juste là une heure ou deux et tu pourras partir", insista-t-il.

Je réfléchis un moment, mon cousin était depuis toujours mon rival. Plus charismatique, plus séduisant, plus intéressant, il était toujours au-dessus de moi. Physiquement déjà, pas mal de choses nous séparaient. Il était blond, les cheveux mi-long lorsque moi j'étais brun cuivrés, cheveux court. Il était conquérant et séducteur alors que moi j'étais timide et gaffeur. C'était un Don Juan, sans aucun sentiments pour ces conquêtes qui le lui rendaient bien, contrairement à moi qui cherchais une relations durable avec une femme. Il était plein aux as et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer au contraire de moi qui avais aussi pas mal d'argent mais n'en faisait pas autant étalage. Bref, lui et moi étions aux antipodes

Mais devant la supplique de de mon père, je décidais que changer d'air ne pouvais pas me faire de mal. Et puis, cela m'aiderais à oublier le fiasco du parking.

"Bon ok papa, mais je ne resterais pas longtemps.

-C'est ce que j'attendais de mon fils adoré !" s'exclama Carlisle en sortant de mon bureau, le sourire au lèvres.

Je réalisais que comme à chaque fois, je m'étais laissé embobiner. Mais maintenant que j'avais promis à mon père d'y assister ... et je n'avais qu'une parole.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Deux jours avant le mariage, afin de décompresser un peu entre ma rencontre fortuite avec le goujat et les préparatifs de la réception (c'est que c'était du boulot que d'être demoiselle d'honneur, choisir les robes et tout ça...), Tania avait organisé une soirée entre filles.

Aussi autour d'un bon verre de vin rouge, nous nous racontions nos dernières aventures:

"... et tu sait ce qu'il m'as répondu? demandais-je mystérieuse

-Non

-"Je ne vous avait pas reconnu avec tout ces vêtements !" Tu te rend compte, moi qui croyais que c'était mon type d'homme ! m'exclamais-je indignée

-Je te comprend ça n'est pas agréable à entendre, mais ne pense plus à lui, le sujet est clos. Il ne t'embêteras plus maintenant," dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main comme pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

Déçu et désillusionnée, je fini d'une traite mon verre de vin rouge. Il y avait plein d'autres mecs sur terre, il y en avait forcément un pour moi.

Un silence s'installa entre nous et Tania embraya:

"Tu crois, qu'on peut avoir confiance les yeux fermés en quelqu'un, mais vraiment confiance ? me demanda-t-elle

-Comment ça tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? fis-je avec une moue comique

- Mais non, toi c'est différent, tu est une fille bien. Non je te parle d'avoir une confiance aveugle en l'homme que l'on aime."

Interloquée, je regardais Tania, avait-elle rencontrer quelqu'un ? Et si oui, avec qui allais-je passer mes vacances ?

Devant mon air paniquée, elle me rassura tout de suite:

"Mais non je n'ai rencontrer personne. c'est juste une question que je me posais. Au fond comment certaines personnes peuvent-elle avoir une confiance absolue en l'être aimé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais personnellement, je ne pourrais jamais avoir toute confiance en un homme, surtout vus mon expérience amoureuse.

-C'est bizarre quand même que des gens puissent avoir confiance à ce point, mais c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne pense pas être capable de cela? Ça me parait irréaliste, un peu comme le prince charment ou l'amour éternel." me dit mon amie très sérieusement

Et toute la soirée nous avons alternée entre discussions sérieuse et fous rire de gamine prépubaire. Cela me faisait du bien de lui parlé et de l'entendre me parlé, de refaire le monde avec elle. Ce n'est que très tard ce soir là que je rentrais enfin chez moi, éreintée mais heureuse.

* * *

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience

:P

Nnana

PS: laissez des reviews ^^


	6. Préparatifs

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gigantesque retard de ma part, mais pour ma défense je n'ai dormi que 4 nuits chez pendant les vacances :S._

_Enfin j'ai eu le bonne idée d'écrire sur papiers la suite donc pas de panique c'est écrit sa arrive le plus vite possible_

_Merci pour toute vos reviews _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, je m'engage dans quelque chose de nouveau prochainement_

_dites moi absolument ce que vous en avez pensé même si c'est négatif, s'il vous plaît c'est super important_

_Laissé moi des reviews !_

_Nnana_

_:P_

* * *

**Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer**

La veille du mariage de ma cousine, celle-ci décida de fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune fille un peu spécialement. Pas de striptease ni de boîtes de nuit, mais une séance dans un salon de beauté pour elle et ses quatres demoiselles d'honneurs, dont moi.

N'étant pas coquette à ce point, je me sentis mal à l'aise dans ce décor feutré, où flottaient toutes sortes d'odeurs diverse et varié allant de la crème d'épilatoire au vernis à ongle en passant par toute une bagatelle de senteur toute la durée du supplice, je me sentis exclu de ses déclartions de bonnes femmes telle que:  
"Vous saviez que Sandra et Max allaient se mariés? Je trouve que Sandra à pris du ventre et puis ses dents sont un peu de travers, non?" ou encore ses propos dégoulinants d'hypocrisie:  
"Victoria tu as vraiment des jambes de rêves !", "Comment fait-tu pour avoir de telle cheveux?" Bref je n'étais pas à ma place.  
A un moment je m'étais même mise à rire lorsque l'esthéticienne s'était attaqué à ma pédicure !

"Tu pense que l'on devrait mettre du vernies pêche pour aller avec les robes?" demanda Alexandra une autre de mes cousines.

-Oui c'est une très bone idée, vous devriez topute avoir les ongles pêche pour être assorties avec vos robes !" s'extasia la futur mariée.

Inutile de dire que cette fixette sur le vernis à ongles me laissais complètement indifférente. On pouvaist bien toutes se ramener en punk au mariage avec la crête et tout le toutim que cela m'était complètement égal.

Enparlant de vêtements, la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que je devrais porté dépassait haut la main toutes les robes de demoiselle d'honneur que j'avais dû revêtir jusqu'ici. C'était bien simple, dedans je me rapprochais plus du chou à la crème que de la parfait demoiselle d'honneur.

"Les filles n'oubliez pas demain de venir à 9 heures tapante chez le coiffeur, je ne tolèrais aucun retards.

-Oui Vic !"répondirent-on en coeur

Autant dire que ce repproche, à peine dissimulé m'était directement destiné. Ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'arivé en retards au rendez-vous du coiffeur le jour du mariage, les futurs mariées s'étaient passé le mot...

Lorsque je rentrais enfin chez moi, je crus que toute la capital m'était passé dessus, tellement j'avais mal au crâne. Un médoc et hop à dodo. Demain s'annonçait épouvantable.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce matin là, je me réveillais en sueur, au milieu de mon lit avec ma couette sans dessus-dessous, les cheveux en pagaille, des yeux de dingue et les oreillers à mes pieds, inutile de dire que j'avais particulièrement mal dormi. Le rêve avait encore une fois frappée à ma porte cette nuit et regardant mon réveil je sautais dans mon jean caqr les chiffres lumineux formait: **8:15  
**J'avais plutôt intérêt à me grouiller si je ne voulais pas que Victoria m'arrache les cheveux un par un.

Finissant de m'habiller, je sprintais vers ma cuisine riquiqui et chopait quelque chose à grignoter puis dans un éclair d'intelligence je m'emparais de la broche dans mon coffre à bijoux. Attrapant ma montre au passage, je pris mpon sac et cherchais déjà mes clés en marchant à grand pas en directions de la porte. Je descendis les escaliers de mon immeuble en quatrième vitesse et courais pressque vers mon antique voiture. Assise au volant, je regardais l'heure, **8:35**, j'étais dans les temps. Le marathon de cette journée ne faisait que commencer et un mauvais pressentiment m'agitais déjà.

* * *

**PDV de l'inconnu**

Rajustant mon smocking, je me regardais dans la glace, J'avais vraiement l'air d'un pingouin. Mais il fallait bien ça pour satisfaire mon père.

Il étais le cadet d'une noble famille européenne qui avait immigrés au Etats-Unis à la recherche d'un monde meilleurs où faire fructifier leur fortune vacillante. Son aînée, Renata, ma tante et la mère de James était une très belle femme blondes, croqueuses d'hommes et de diamants. Elle était la digne héritière de son père à savoir, mon grand-père Aro. Lui aussi ayant une vie mondaine très riche, avait bien vite fait le deuil de ma grand-mère et enchaîné les compagnes de plus en plus jeunes et de plus en plus belles.  
Dans ma famille, mon père était le seul de sa générations à être resté avec la mère de ses enfants aussi tard, et j'en étais assé fière. Mon grand-père, lui voyais cela d'un mauvaise oeil et craignais pour l'entreprise familial

Passant dans la pièce d'à côtés, je me dirigeais vers ma famille, réunis au complet pour l'occasion.

"Comment me trouvez-vous? demandais-je à la cantonnade

-Hum, pas mal du tout, mais j'espère que tu seras au moins dix fois plus beau pour ton propre mariage, me dit gentiment Alice

-S'il se marie un jour !

-Merci Emett, mais au faite c'est pour quand toi et Rosalie? le taquinais-je en retour

-Oui c'est vrai, ça fait tellement lomgtemps que vous êtes ensemble. Je pense que Rose n'attends que ça !"insista ma soeur

Mon frère, si sûr de lui quelques instant plus tôt se mit soudain à rougir et à bégayer comme un adolescent alors que ma presque belle-soeur le foudroyais du regard et se gardant bien de dire quoique ce soit.

"C'est que... euh... je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander voilà tout

-Mouais, c'est ça ,assainais-je peu convaincu,à ta place je m'occuperais de mon cas avant de me mêler de celui des autres.

-Bon les enfants, cer n'est pas tout, mais il faut y aller" nous rappela Carlisle

Esmée vérifia nos tenues et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'église.

* * *

_Voili voilou..._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Dites-le moi laissez des reviews, c'est **le **truc hyper méga important_

_La suite ne devrais pas tarder, elle est déjà écrite dans mon cahier_

_Donnez-moi aussi des idées cela peu être très intèrréssants_

_Et encore une fois merci pour celle et ceux qui ont le courage de me laissé des reviews même juste un mot ça suffit_

_Laissez des reviews SVP !_

_Nnana_

_:P_

_PS:J'enverais une petite partie du prochain chapitre à toute celles et ceux qui me laisserons une reviews..._


	7. Badaboum

_Chères lectrices, j'espère que le temps d'attente n'as pas été trop long_, (_si je sais mea culpa_).

_Ce nouveau chapitre est somme toute assez court, :S, et a été long a venir, mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas trop trop le temps nécessaire, je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

_Nnana_

_:P  
_

* * *

**PDV de l'inconnu**

J'avais déjà assisté à un ou deux mariages, mais celui-là fut sans aucun doute le plus interminable. Lorsque nous étions entré dans l'église, nous nous étions directement assis aux places qui nous étaient assignées. Tout le monde s'était alors mis a discuter autour de moi, et j'eus brusquement l'impression d'être devenus invisible pour le commun des mortels. J'avais alors commencé à observé les personnes réunis dans ce lieu saint . Il y avait d'un côté, les membres de la famille de la mariée et quelques amis proches, et de l'autre la famille et les amis du marié. Entre les deux ce trouvait l'allée où était sans doute passé quantité de fille acompagné ou non de leur père.

Bientôt ce serais autour de la future épouse de James, Victoria je crois. Une très belle femme à ce que j'entendais de la bouche des autres invités, avec une crinière de feu à la hauteur de son caractère. Au fond, je crois que ce mariage réunissait deux prédateurs.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'agitation qui s'était emparée de l'église. Tout le monde se mettait en place, on remettait en ordres les chapeaux plus ou moins couteux, on passait sommairement la main sur les jupes et les vestes froissées, bref on attendait plus que la mariée.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'orge ce mit à jouer les premières notes de la marche nuptiale que j'émergeais enfin de mes pensées, tout le monde s'était lever pour accueillir la futur mariée au bras de son père.

Absolument parfaite dans sa robe blanche synonyme de virginité (_cette bonne blague ^^_), la jeune femme s'approchait tout sourire, au rythme de la musique, de l'autel où l'attendait son futur époux. Ses cheveux rouge, savamment coiffés et recouvert par le voile, contrastait avec la blancheur de sa robe.

Arrivant enfin devant le prêtre, Victoria embrassa son père et se tourna vers James qui souleva délicatement son voile, et l'homme d'église put enfin commencer. Comme dans tout les mariages, cette parties fut particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse. Je promenais alors mon regard sur l'assemblée...

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

_Allez, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'on en finissent_

Assistant à mon 9ème mariage, je commençais à connaitre la chanson, au premier on trouve cela émouvant, au bout du 5ème on en a marre, alors au 9ème... Je trouvais cela tout à fait utopique et puis cette phrase "si quelqu'un à quelque raisons de s'opposer à se mariage, qu'il se lève maintenant ou se taise à jamais". J'aimerais bien savoir qui est le gogo qui en a eu l'idée, nan mais franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà osé s'opposer à un mariage de cette façon là, non à part dans les films hyper dégoulinant de romantisme on ne voit jamais ça. On essaie avant peut-être après avec le divorce maintenant mais jamais pendant.

_Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être ailleurs. Bon dieu ce mariage ne se finiras donc jamais ?_

Je sentais le bâillement phénoménal et bruyant pointé. Enfin la délivrance, elle a dit oui, lui aussi. On échange les alliances en gage de sincérité. Il va l'embrasser. L'orge reprend de plus belle, et les époux se dirigent en grande pompes vers l'immense porte. Je suivais Victoria lorsque, comme au ralenti mon regard croisa celui vert émeraude d'un très bel homme, puis revenant brusquement à la réalité je reconnue l'homme du parking de l'autre soir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, du côté du marié qui plus est...

Distraite un instant, je trébuchais légèrement et me pris le pied dans ma robe, me rattrapant à Alexandra qui était devant moi, je la fit vaciller et elle se prit a sont tour le pied dans la traine de Victoria, cette fois. Ensuite réaction en chaine oblige, toutes les demoiselles d'honneur se mirent a éprouver une forte attraction pour le sol de l'église, créant un gros fiasco.

Tant bien que mal, après avoir été sonné quelques secondes, j'essayais de relever, en marmonnant, pour moi même toute sortes d' à coup, je sentis une main ferme et chaude s'emparer de la mienne, pour m'aider à me lever. Surprise,je trouvais le regard ébène de mon sauveur. Un grand jeune homme, à la peau mate, avec des cheveux noirs coupé en brosse, un sourire moqueurs collé sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

Ensorcelée, par ses yeux sombres, je lui souri à mon tour. Entendant des jérémiades tout a fait insupportable, je revint sur terre. Prenant conscience que je venais, pour ainsi dire de gâcher la mariage de ma cousine, je priais alors tout les dieux existant pour me transformer en sourie et galoper jusqu'à un minuscule trou.

Heureusement pour moi, les parents de Victoria, parvinrent à stopper le flots de larmes et à rassurer cette dernière, qui très dignement, se releva et recommença à marcher en compagnie de soin mari, vers la sortie.

Confuse, je suivis la marche, en compagnie de mon sauveur qui n'était autres que le garçon d'honneur du marié. Je n'avais pas fait attention à lui, tellement je m'ennuyais. (_grosse erreur_)

* * *

**PDV de l'inconnu**

Un instant mon regard fut attiré par le siens, les battements de mon cœur avait eu un raté, en voyant la danseuse du Crazy Horse. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, ainsi vêtu et coiffé, dans cette robe qui mettais si bien en valeurs ses formes avantageuses. Lorsque, désarçonnée par cette rencontre visuel, elle avait trébuché et mit une pagaille impossible dans le mariage, j'avais souri intérieurement de tant de trouble.

Elle avait un air si mignon, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se relever, avec une moue contrarié, son petit nez retroussé, sa bouche plissée qui lâchait des insultes. Perdue dans mes pensées, je réagis assez brusquement lorsqu'un éclair de jalousie me traversa le cœur, à la vision de ce garçon d'honneur, qui lui avait pris la main pour se lever, et de leurs sourires échanger. J'aurais dû être cet homme prévenant et séducteur, un prédateur comme James, mais ma timidité et ma gaucherie, n'aurais fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Morose, pendant que les nouveaux époux passèrent la porte, je me levais et suivais le cortège d'invités.

"Elle te plaît ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demandais, si cette demoiselle d'honneur que tu n'arrête pas de regarder depuis tout à l'heure, te plaisait ?" répéta Jasper

Gêné, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, puis décidant d'être franc, j'acquiesçais.

"Va lui parler alors !

-T'est drôle toi, et comment je fait ça ? Tu n'as pas encore remarquer que je me met a dire tout et n'importe quoi lorsque je parle à une femme qui m'intéresse.

- Si bien sûr, comment passer a côté de ce que n'arrête pas de clamer Emmett haut et fort... Tu voit moi pour ta sœur ça n'a pas été simple il a vraiment fallut que je prenne des pincettes. Mais le mieux sans doute c'est de la faire rire, c'est prouvé, une femme que tu fait rire, seras plus encline, à t'accorder ses faveurs, et puis de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Va lui parler." me conseilla-t-il

Je réfléchis, plusieurs minutes à ce que venais de me dire le copain de ma sœur, qui venait d'enlever celui-ci pour aller faire je ne sais quoi. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'aille lui parler. Ma chance allait tourner, j'irais lui parler.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires et je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup_

_J'espère que vous aimez ce que j'écris_

_Une petite review serais la bien venus même pour ne rien dire_

_Voilà j'essaierais d'être moi longue pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne promet rien._

_Nnana_

_:P  
_


	8. Regard et alcool

_Voici un nouveau chapitre encore une fois pas très long :S, je préfère en posté plus mais de plus courts ... _

_Voila j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je promet vite de l'action XD_

_Nnana_

_:P_

* * *

**Le jeu en vaut la chandelle**

**PDV de l'inconnu**

Pour me donner du courage pendant la réception, je consommais pas mal d'alcools : des apéritifs, du vin, avec modération bien sûr. (_on y croit_)  
Au moment de passer à table, je remarquais que celle-ci était placé en U, de façon à ce que les mariés président la tablé. Lorsque je m'assis, j'eus un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la jeune femme et à côté d'elle, le ténébreux garçon d'honneur. Déjà mal à l'aise, je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de les voir flirter juste devant mon nez. Mon regard fixé sur elle j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester calme, et de ne pas sortir précipitamment de la salle. Cette femme hantait mes jours et mes nuits depuis deux semaines, et maintenant que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui parler, j'allais partir ? Fort de cette résolution je fixai la danseuse, plus déterminée que jamais.

Peut-être celle-ci avait-elle sentis ma résolution, car enfin elle tourna le regard vers moi. A cet instant plus rien ne comptait que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, si doux et intrigués. Pendant un temps qui me sembla infini, les invités, les mariés, toute la salle avait disparus, il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi. Puis le charme fut rompu à cause de ce maudit garçon d'honneur, apparemment ce qu'il lui avait dit l'a fit sourire, puis après un temps d'explication, elle éclata de rire dans la salle comble de gens qui riaient, mangeaient, buvaient à qui mieux mieux. L'anglais et le français se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

**PDV de Bella**

Ces grands yeux verts charmeurs, sa bouche sensuelle qui esquissait un sourire,…

« _Non ! Ne te laisse pas avoir, ce mec est un mufle. Tu le sais, aussi craquant qu'il puisse être, tu ne dois pas lui prêter attention ! »_

Mais cette mâchoire carrée, ce nez droit, cette chevelure abondante, dans laquelle on voudrait glisser ses doigts pour vérifier la douceur que leur couleur, brun cuivrés, semblait présagés.  
Ouh ! L'alcool avait fait son effet depuis longtemps déjà, et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, encore un verre et je me jetais sur lui.

_ Oh oui ! Jette-toi sur lui !_

_Tais-toi libido !_

_Taisez-vous !_

Je ne m'entendais plus penser, quel plaie ces petites voix qui apparaissent quand j'ai bois trop d'alcool. En même temps j'avais bu deux Margarita, trois verres de champagne, du vin à table,…Bref le coma éthylique n'était pas loin, même si je supportais assez bien cela d'habitude. Toutes la soirée n'avait été faites que de blagues, de regards, et de discussion sur des sujet divers et variés : de la pêche au saumon en Atlantique nord-ouest, au nouvel album de Muse. Au fur et à mesure, je devenais plus amicale, plus aguichantes. Vers la fin du repas nous avons fait une sorte de jeux, le but étant de mélanger les familles pour les faire se connaître plus amplement. La mariée tirait un membre de sa famille ou de ses amis, et le marié faisait de même avec ses propres connaissances. Un des deux noms tiré devait alors rejoindre l'autre personne, pour ensuite parler de ce qui leur plaisait.  
Assez rapidement les personnes assises à côté de moi changèrent, notamment mon sublime voisin qui se retrouva avec ma cousine Alexandra, pauvre homme,… Je du même changer de place à fin de laisser ma chaise aux personne tiré avec le nom de mes voisins successifs. Bientôt, vint mon tour.

« Isabella Swan, lu Victoria

-Edward Cullen, » prononça à son tour James.

Vaguement, je cherchais des yeux à côtés du marié. L'homme qui était, tout à l'heure, en face de moi, et qui n'avait pas cessé de me fixer, n'était pas à sa place, j'en fus presque déçu. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsqu'un peut ivre, je sentis une main d'homme, douce et chaude, se poser sur mon épaule mi-nu. Je me retournais assez brutalement vers cette présence étrangère, bien déterminer à remettre à sa place ce grossier personnage. Mais je ne pus que balbutier aucune syllabe face à un tel sourire. Encore une fois je fus comme aimanter par ses yeux émeraudes, qui chassait une à une, chaque pensée, un tant soit peu cohérente, qui arrivait à mon cerveau malgré l'alcool.  
Sa main alors, s'empara doucement de la mienne, et m'invita à me lever pour prendre place avec lui de l'autre côté de la table. Ces quelques secondes furent, je crois, les plus longues de ma vie. Comme un robot, je me levais seulement soutenu par ce bras ferme.

**PDV de l'inconnu**

« Frérot, je crois qu'on t'a appelé pour le jeu, m'informa Emmett

-J'arrive ! Deux secondes » répliquais-je en finissant de me sécher les mains.

Arrivant enfin dans la salle quelques courtes secondes plus tard, un des invité m'informa que mon nom été tiré avec un certaine Isabella Swan. Un nom de vieille dame à coup sûr, j'allais devoir parler tricot, pensais-je en souriant. Je vis alors ma sœur s'approcher de moi le rouge au joue, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire avec Jasper pour être dans cet état? Elle m'indiqua une jeune femme brune, dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, je voyais la jeune femme tourner la tête, me cherchant sans doute du regard.

Alors je décidais, dans un accès de séduction, de tenter quelque chose. Ma main comme mue d'une vie propre, agrippa doucement son épaule ivoirine. Je la sentis alors sursauter légèrement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna que je me mis à sourire de toutes mes dents d'un air niais, en reconnaissant l'instable demoiselle d'honneur que je n'avais pas reconnu à cette place. Voulant sans doute dire quelque chose, elle ouvrit la bouche, ce qui en sortis ressemblait plus à un assemblage de son étrange. Hardiment, je lui pris la main doucement mais fermement, celle-ci froide mais douce comme de la soie, me fis penser à des images plutôt suggestives de cette Isabella, instinctivement comme pris en faute je rougis.  
L'installant à côté de moi, je me mis à lui parler :

« Peut-on reprendre à zéros ? » demandais-je penaud conscient de ma goujaterie

Faisant mine de réfléchir un sourire en coin elle acquiesça, malgré son expressions rieuse, ses yeux grave se plongeaient dans les miens comme pour me faire passer un message :

« Oui, mais alors ne parlons pas de travail

-Ok Isabella.

-Appelez-moi Bella, je peux vous appeler Edward ?

-Bien sûr, alors Bella, quel liens avez-vous avec la mariée ? la questionnais-je pour commencer

...

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'hésite un peu pour la suite..._

_Donner moi vos avis si ça vous dit ..._

_Bientôt la suite j'espère _

_Laissez des reviews ça va me booster s'il vous plaît ^^  
_

_c'est vraiment super gratifiant  
_

_Nnana_

_:P_


End file.
